Ridbi Gambi
*This page was created and edited by Ridbi Gambi* I see you are interested in learning about me, for whatever reason. Despite me being utter trash, I will give you what you wish. I am referred to by some as the Ultimate Educator, as I take it upon myself to travel around and help others be the best they can be! Using my Epithet to help improve any situation me or any of my ultimate allies are in, I will make sure that everyone at DBA is being the best they can be! Powers My skillset isn't very well defined, but I will do my best to explain it anyways. See, I have the ability to improve anything. Whether it be the combat itself, someone's luck, or just the music, I can improve it. I have been able to also use this power to improve others' vocabulary by summoning things. I haven't trained too hard with it, though, so I guess that's why it's so weak... Ultimate Form During the events of Episode 55, I was granted an "Ultimate Form", which boosts various aspects of my kit! My stop sign gained the power to force attacks to obey traffic laws and stop them as they're happening, and I could fire my gummy gun as an anytime. My Alphabet's Gambit ability was altered to pull out vocabulary cards for words and apply the effects of those definitions to things! Most importantly, I could truly make others stepping stones for improvement by spending their stamina to improve things instead of my own! I also got a general boost to my stamina, like all Ultimate Forms. It was such an improvement for the pitiful base form I had! Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 37 You want to hear about this specific instance? Well, I'd be glad to tell you of the tale! But I'll keep it to just my moments, as I don't want my allies' awesome moments to have to be shared in the same breath as mine. So as soon as we entered the arena, we see a nearly dead Alan Smithee, who was incapacitated by a knight. I tried to save him, but stupid old me accidentally chopped his head off! We then entered a large castle area, where we did many things, including working for the Ultimate Chef, Chef Man. I was able to impress him with my dish of edible bird's nest with a side of 44 Flintstones gummies. After that, we entered a prison with many prisoners, including a robot by the name of Gerald.EXE. I let him out of his prison as a gesture of kindness, but he attacked us for being human! Obviously, this ideology was caused by a lack of knowledge, so I improved his knowledge by turning him into a human! Despite still not understanding, my ultimate allies could still incapacitate him, while I stood to the side like the despairful trash I am. After a while, we arrived at the throne of the queen of the castle, the Ultimate Empress, Empress Cairo. My allies were doing their best to subdue her and her legions, but I had to help. I tried to control her knights by teaching her the word "suzerian", but I spelled the word wrong, and I was turned into a peasant. However, I could still do something. Therefore, I summoned large bags of wheat, giving me power over the food industry, and thus giving me control of the economy! Now that I was as strong as my allies, we couldn't lose! During this amazing fight, one of my allies summoned a being referred to as Shadow Platypus Nagito, who I became friends with due to our like minds. We were able to defeat the Ultimate Empress, and she retreated. However, Shadow Platypus Nagito did not make it... We then head up the stairs, and while two of my allies were having a heart-to-heart, I decided to improve the feeling in my corridor, which I was the only one walking up towards. Therefore, I had to sing Green Day's "Boulevard of Broken Dreams". After arriving back at the DBA locker room, I tried to summon Shadow Platypus Nagito back from the dead. However, my friends intercepted my spell, and tried to beat me up, as I deserved it. However, none of them could land a hit, unfortunately. - Episode 42 I appeared in this episode as well, as the host, along with the rising Ultimate Villainess, Liana Deathbringer! We had to incapacitate the original host, Emrick Rallavar, in order to create a match that would improve the status quo of DBA. Combining my power to improve anything and Liana's imagery power, we were able to introduce the new gimmick - a combat where our participants would Mega Evolve into their Ultimate Forms! However, trash like me couldn't balance things right, so the blue team was facing against an extremely powerful enemy. However, I was still rooting for them! After a while, things started to get a little boring. So, by improving everyone's vocabulary by teaching them the word "Gimmick", I could improve the match by summoning past gimmicks! This went well at first, but these were going nowhere. So Liana and I decided together to do one final improvement - making the match a PVE and fighting the teams ourselves! I gave the teams a heal, as well as giving us a stamina boost, and Liana drew us a cool boss banner. We fought the party for a bit, and things were heavily in their favor, as I expected! But me being the idiot I am left the gimmick button in the open, and more gimmicks were summoned by the party. One of these being an apparition of Apple?, who threw me to the Grand Canyon! Once I landed on the Grand Canyon, I found the place very nice. I landed by a crowd of tourists, who all scream and ran away. Too bad they fell down the canyon as a result... After that, I continued to go along the path to try to get back to the arena, but I stopped and looked around. The canyon was beautiful! It's really the big things in life that are the most gorgeous, but make sure to pay attention to the small things, too. Those can be equally as breathtaking. Anyways, immediately afterwards I got beat up by 5 children for looking like a "dirty hobo". Their mom gave them candy for telling the truth to a stranger! I'm glad I improved their day. I then found a gas station for a nice drink. But I spilled my drink and got covered in gasoline! Then the kids came back and lit me on fire! Their mother gave them candy for telling a stranger how they feel about them. I'm so proud of them! Sadly, all of them died because the smell of burning trash was too much for them. The fire then left me because I apparently wasn't worth burning. Concepts of energy even agree that I am such trash! Anyways, after that escapade, I was able to walk back to the DBA arena. Once I got back there, I saw everyone had defeated Liana, too! I'm glad it worked out so well. I healed Liana up and we walked out, where we were going to continue with my special villain lessons for Liana. - Episode 50 I appeared in this episode, but only by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. This version of me had a heart-to-heart with Liana, as she wasn't feeling great due to the scene of combat resembling a place that previously traumatized her. My construct told her some wise words about looking past the bad and saving the universe, which motivated her enough to keep fighting. Then Dante Caeus handcuffed my construct to a couch, and it just sat there for the rest of combat. Trivia * I was originally created by Patronix, or Austin, whichever you prefer, as a Zecret Zanza for Kakapo. A complicated process of selected fusion characters was undergone, and Kakapo ended up getting a character that had the components of Nagito, Big Bird, and Wryn. I was the result of this cespool of a combination. ** Kakapo specifically put on the wishlist to make the character he would get compelling. *** Kakapo still hasn't decided on whether or not he got his wish. * Kakapo frequently makes impressions of me in voice chat calls, much to his Ultimate player friends' annoyance. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters